Mutsuki Tsuyama
Mutsuki Tsuyama is a second year at Tsuruga Academy. She collects the mahjong star trading card series. In the anime and in a manga extra, she is picked to be the club president when the third years graduate. Kanbara has nicknamed her Mukki. Appearance Mutsuki has dark purple hair tied into a ponytail with bangs and brown eyes. She wears a standard Tsuruga uniform with knee-high socks. Personality Mutsuki appears to be a very reliable girl as she is named the next president of the mahjong club. She is also very kind; giving Seika Bundou the collectors card she wanted as a gift. Mutsuki dislikes Kanbara's crazy driving. Playing Style / Abilities Not shown. Though her playing style slightly above average due to making to the final in Nagano prefecture tournament. Plot Prefectural Tournament Arc Mutsuki is seen little before, during, and after her matches making brief statments and calls. After the finals match she, Satomi Kanbara, and Kaori Senoo are shown spying on Momoko Touyoko and Yumi Kajiki's conversation with her wondering what they are doing. Individual Tournament *Anime Only Arc* Before the tournament Mutsuki appears practicing with Kanbara, and when Kaori wants to join in she tells her that under Yumi's orders she can't practice for fear of destroying her beginner's luck. With Tsuruga participating in the individual's, one of Mutsuki's matches are shown. In it Mutsuki is doing well until Kazue Nanpo starts to take over during the South wind and she is defeated. At intermission we see Mutsuki explaining what happened to the others and that she will try hard to advance. She is shown on the second day with Kaori commenting on the matches, making it obvious she didnt break into the top 20. After the tournament, Mutsuki is elected the new president of the mahjong club and is forced to respond to the invitation of Kiyosumi's to attend the training camp. While she thought it was pointless after some encouragement from the others she finished. Combined Training Camp Arc Mutsuki appears as Tsurga was making its way to the training camp, in the back of Kanbara's van being tossed around. At the start of the training camp she gets along with Kazekoshi's Sumiyo Fukabori. Later when Seika Bundou and Kana Ikeda show up at Tsuruga's room asking for directions, Mutsuki tells them that she doesn't know where their room is. Mutsuki is then a little shocked when Bundou sits down beside her and says that she is also a collector of the mahjong stars cards. Bundou then tells her of the card she wants and Mutsuki said she would give her one if she had extra. She then says the only extra's she has are Yasuko Fujita cards. The next day she is seen playing against Mako Someya, Kana and an unknown opponent and even corrects Kana on her points. At the end of the training camp Mutsuki with the rest of Tsuruga leaves early and gives the card Bundou wanted to Mihoko Fukuji as a gift for her. National Tournament Arc Mutsuki along with the rest of Tsuruga are shown watching the tournament on TV and arrives in Tokyo at a later date. All of Tsuruga is present at Kiyosumi's first round game wishing them luck. She is present with the other Tsuruga members when Achiga visits and asks for help. When Yumi agrees to their request, Mutsuki and the others play against them. Category:Tsuruga Academy Category:Characters